The Devil is a Part Timer : Truth, Dare or Torture
by Kasumi Alice
Summary: Just to have fun ask the cast of Devil is a Part-Timer truths, dares or torture them.
1. Prolugue

**The Devil is a Part Timer : Truth, Dare or Torture**

**Chapter One: Prologue **

**"Ente Islan"**

I was in a room decorated with posters and books . "Alright that should do it."

"Hey are they awake yet?" Nozomi* asks me.

"No, go wake them up please "I tell her.  
~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I?" they all whimpered.

By that I mean Maou , Emi, Ashiya, Chiho, Urashihara, and Suzono.

"Hello to my fan fiction guys and girls" I tell them.

**"Fto hte tell Ij htij zihyt? "** (Who the hell Is this bitch?)Maou mumbled under his breath.

**"I ap noh a zihyt egil lokx Jahan"**(I am not a bitch evil lord Satan)I tell him.

**"T-tof yan cou jmear Enhe Ijlan?"**( H-how can you speak Ente Islan?)Ashiya asks me.

"I am not telling you guys, anyway aren't you all wondering why I brought you here?"I asked them.

"We are, but aren't you going to tell us anyway?"Emi asked.

"Okay , Nozomi, do you want to tell them what they are doing here.

"No, you do it ." Nozomi told me.

"Okay, So my name is Kasumi Alice, but call me Alice and I brought you here to torture you all into telling me your deepest secrets ."I told them.

"What do you mean?"Chiho asked me.

"She means that people are going to post truths, dares or tortures for you guys to fulfill" Nozomi explained.

"Okay that 's enough explaining for now you'll all see soon enough what she means, that said let's get on with the rules

1\. NO mature dares which means no m- rated death scenes'.

2\. Homo is okay , within reason of course

3\. Nozomi and I are only subject to truths

And

4\. For me and Nozomi no questions about our address" I said

"What is all the blank space for?" Emi asked me.

"I might have to add some more rules later", I told her.

"Alright leave some reviews please"

***Nozomi is my Yu-Gi -Oh OC I might upload a story with her later.**

**The Ente Islan is from this link -**

** .me/maouspeak/**

**Check it out**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one- November 27,2014*

"Okay let's get started", I said

"What's first?"Nozomi asked me.

I pointed to the smart board.

**agarfinkel chapter 1 . Nov 25**

**Truths:  
1\. Maou- what qualities would you want to see in your future wife/queen?  
2\. Emi- why do you always claim that smaller chests are better when you easily get jealous when women with bigger breasts, such as Chiho (I'm talking about water park locker room scene)?**

**Dares:  
1\. Everyone- order food from McDonalds and see how the food tastes compared to the food at MgRonalds  
2\. Maou- watch an episode of South Park that includes their version of Satan and give your opinion about their Satan**

"Okay, Maou your first", I told him

"Let's see I would have to say that she would be the opposite of Emi, like Chiho ,and very strong", Maou answered

"What do you mean by" **opposite of Emi**", Maou?" I asked him

"Emi's nice but she just wants to kill me other than that she might be perfect", Maou said bluntly

"What are you saying Satan", Emi snerred.

"I am saying your desirable but the fact that you want to kill me overshadows that" Maou said curtly

"Okay, enough chit-chat Emi, your turn" I told her.

"Well, smaller chests are better, aren't they Alice?"Emi asked me.

"I have a larger chest than you Emi and I just turned 13 today" I told her bluntly.

"Wait a minute, you're 13!" Urashihara exclaimed.

"Yup, why?"I asked him.

They stared at me for an hour without saying a word.

'This is ticking me off, what about you Nozomi?'

'I feel the same Kasumi'

"Well-" I started to say.

"Kasumi, can we get on with the dares, okay I'll get the food, Nozomi you're in charge of them", I told her "If they do anything use your powers to keep them in line."

~~~~~~A Hour Later~~~~~~

"Okay, try this every one" I told them

"This is exactly like MgRonalds!", they yell in unison

"Okay for the next one Maou go into that room and watch the episode", I told him.

~~~~~~Twenty-Two Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~

"That was the worst thing ever!ever, ever, ever", Maou yelled .

He was throwing things around the room.

"That's why I let you go alone , okay," I told him," Now sit down or Nozomi will do something."

"No she doesn't have to do that"

"Okay ,next"

**GlassyTheRosePen**** chapter 1 . Nov 25**

**Oh cool! Truth or Dare for Devil is a part timer! Alright, here goes:**

**Lucifer: (truth) You used to be a demon general and a fallen angel, that has been around for many, many, many years. So how come you don't get bored sitting in front of the laptop all day?**

**Suzono: (dare) Suzu! I dare you to become a ninja and fight with Lucifer. May the best one win!**

**Emi: (torture) Emilia, I'm very sorry in advance, but you have to be super nice to Maou, like he's as if he's your best friend for the rest of the chapter (unless a another dare or torture clearly states you have to be mean to him)**

**Alciel: (neither a truth or dare) You deserve a break my friend. Here are some tickets to tropical island. Have fun!**

**That's all I have for now! Until next time :)**

"Well ?"

Well the computer is better and less boring so it doesn't count

"That's it!"

"Okay before the next dare, Alciel here you go have fun"

" I have to fight Lucifer?"

"Is there a problem?", I asked

"No ...",Suzono said.

~~~~~~T en Minutes Later~~~~~~

"So I win?", Suzono asked

"That's the great Demon General Lucifer?"I said in shock.

"Beaten by a girl in ten minutes!"Emi, and Maou laughed.

"No offense Lucifer" Chiho and Nozomi added.

"Okay I'm going to edit the 'request', Emi you have to be nice to him for the next three chapters,starting next chapter ,'kay?"I asked.

"Yes, of course I'll 'try' ",Emi said through gritted teeth.

"Okay for the last dare we have a guest, " I said '," Welcome Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail."

"Do I get strawberry cake now?"Erza asked me.

"Maou, go get it" , I ordered.

On the way back from the kitchen Maou dropped the cake on Emi and a guild battle happened. It was a great battle spanned many centuries, but of course Erza won.

"Bye, Erza", Nozomi called.

Erza left.

" What was the point in all that , huh", Maou yelled

"My brothers' dare", I told them.

**Olive And Orange**

**Throw Erza's cake **

"That's it for this chapter, Bye" I said.

**okay sorry** **GlassyTheRosePen I forgot about your torture until it was too late' but anyways enjoy this chapters **

**Thank you your story got me off my lazy butt.**

***That's the date I started this chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own the characters except Nozomi.**

"Let's get on with the dares", I said.

**Dreamer Girl 22 chapter 1 . Nov 25**

**1) Lucifer (truth): Why did you want to go back to heaven anyways if you thought it was boring?  
2) Emi (torture): First off I AM VERY SORRY, but you have to kiss Lucifer and Ashiya on the cheek and Maou on the lips...  
3) Chiho(dare/torture?) you have to beat Maou with Suzuno's hammer and then slap him while screaming I hate you.  
4) everyone except Urashihara (truth): Why are you guys always so mean to Lucifer anyways? (Emi is not allowed to say the "he killed my father" bit!**

"Okay Emi, let's go" Nozomi said.

"Why me?"Emi asked.

"It's funnier that way," I said.

Emi stood up and went over to Ashiya and kissed him on the cheek with a blank look. She then went to Lucifer and kissed him on the cheek with a she turned to me and yelled "Why are you making me do this?"

"'Cause it's fun," I replied, "Now do the last part"

With tears in her eyes Emi went and kissed the devil king , her arch nemisis onthe lips. They all looked in shock they thought Emi would have killed Alice before kissing Maou.

"Why didn't you kill Alice!"they shouted

"Hey I am right here you know" I said.

Emi took a deep breath and said as if it were the most logical thing the world" If I tried to hurt Kasumi then Nozomi would have killed me so I didn't"

"First it's Alice and I don't know about Nozomi" I said.

"I would have saved you" Nozomi said.

"Thanks, Nozomi," I said " Now Chiho your turn"

"Do I have to?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Chi-chan just close your eyes and think that he is someone you hate" Emi said to console her. Then she turned to me and said" It's okay right"

" Fine she can but in exchange she has to hit him with all her might and I am allowed to stop her if i think she is hitting to soft 'kay"

"Fine" Chiho said.

She then proceeded to take the hammer from Suzono. She then closed her eyes and hit Maou hard in the abs while yelling "**IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU**"

After that was done I gathered up my courage and asked her " Who were you thinking about while you hit him"  
"You," Chiho said.

"Let's move on shall we" I said ignoring Chiho

"what's next?"Maou asked me.

"Why do all hate Lucifer?"I replied.

"I hate him because he doesn't do anything except sit in front of the computer every day and waste money" Ashiya said.

"I hate him because he sometimes uses us for his silly errands." Maou added.

"I don't hate him or particularly like him" Suzono said.

"I don't hate anyone in here except you and Nozomi" Chiho informed.

"I hate him because he wastes Maou's resources "Emi said.

Everyone looked at her in shock for the second time.

"I am only doing this because of the torture form the last chapter" Emi said

"Fine, next" I said

"I didn't know that the world on the other side of the gate would be fun and I didn't like to be with the demons" Lucifer stated.

"That's an intelligent answer" I said.

"What did you expect, Alice?" Maou asked.

"Nothing and we're done for today" I said.


End file.
